Happiness Found
by ForeignMusicLyrics
Summary: Sequel to "Innocence Corrupted." After all she has gone through, she finally gets her happy ever after. Most people wouldn't consider her life to be spectacular, but to her, simply being safe and with the man she loves is enough to warrant calling it a fairytale ending.


_October 28th, 2024_

The crystal clear waves crashed against the shore, creating a soothing and calm sound that could ease even the most tumultuous of souls. The sun had just sunk behind the horizon and the sky was a picturesque blend of oranges, pinks, and purples. A tropical breeze caressed Selina, warm on her skin. She simply sat there in the soft sand, legs pulled up to her chest, taking it all in and soaking in the pure beauty of it all.

"It's getting dark, Mrs. Carlson," declared a deep voice from behind her. She smiled upon hearing her husband's voice.

"I love hearing you say that," she told him as he sat down next to her, pulling her into his warm body.

"And I love saying it. It's been a long day, beautiful, we should get some sleep," Devin told her. Selina looked away, staring out at the barely-illuminated ocean waves. "Are you okay?" he asked, sensing that all was not quite well with his wife.

"I'm more than okay," she replied, looking back up to him, a smile on her face. He had known her long enough, however, to see the lingering doubt that she masked so efficiently with her gorgeous smile. He was not fooled, but he had also known her long enough to know when to leave an issue alone.

"Come on, let's go inside," he prompted, standing up. She accepted his extended hand and let him help her up.

Hand in hand, they walked back to their private beach cabana. Once inside, they both got ready for bed. Selina found him in their grand, kingsize bed, waiting for her. Nervousness immediately flooded through her, making her knees weak and her head light. She knew what happened now, and she was terrified. As she made her way over to the bed, she tried everything of which she could think to banish the anxiety from her body, but there was nothing that made her feel any less afraid. _It's Devin. He loves you. He won't hurt you. You love him._

Shaking, she laid down next to him and slipped under the covers. She was about to open her mouth to let him know about her apprehension, but before she could he had leaned across the empty space and planted a kiss on her mouth.

"Just think, Selina. This is the first night of the rest of our lives. It's our first night together, the first of many more to come," he told her, caressing her cheek softly. "I love you, beautiful. Sleep tight." He then placed another kiss upon her lips before reaching over and turning off the bedside lamp. Devin wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to him.

In the darkness, Selina let her surprise and relief show on her face. He really just wanted to sleep, not make love. He was not expecting anything from her... _tonight._

"Devin..." she began, working up the courage to ask, "What about sex?" she asked. Devin flicked the light back on and Selina saw the confusion in his expression.

"What about it?"

"I was assuming... I mean... I was expecting you to make a move," she told him.

"Would you like me to?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"Well, no, not really..."

"Then what is the issue? It was my understanding that sex was completely off the table for now," he replied.

Selina sighed. "Devin, I will not lie to you. I am terrified of having sex. But I am even more terrified of never being able to satisfy you; of _never_ being able to do it."

"Beautiful, please don't ever think that you do not satisfy me. I will wait—"

"I know you will, but for how long?"

"However long you need!"

"Dev... You are a man with needs. I do not expect you to go without sex for the rest of your life! And what about children? If we never have sex than I can never get pregnant with your child..." she trailed off, placing her head in her hands.

"Selina, sweetheart, look at me." When she complied, he continued. "I know it all looks hopeless right now. But I promise you, it is not. I know that you are scared. And if you are that scared of never being able to do it, then..."

"Then what?"

"Then maybe we should try. I don't mean going the whole way, but just try. Test the boundaries a little bit. If we never push, we are never going to get anywhere."

"You mean... Right now? Try right now?" she questioned.

"We can just see how far we can take it without you becoming uncomfortable. I would stop whenever you need me to. All you have to do is tell me how you are feeling, okay?" he explained.

"Alright."

"But there is one thing. You have to _truly_ want this. If you do not want this, then we will never get anywhere. You have to open yourself up to me, okay. Know that I will _never_ hurt you. You've done it once before, that night when you told me about your past. You can do it again, I know you can," he encouraged.

Selina nodded. "I trust you," she told him, leaning over to kiss him. Her gentle kiss became passionate on both sides. Not desperate, just passionate. The kiss was strong and wanting, but it was not like the kisses of the men she remembered. Those kisses always held raw hunger and primal desire. They were a prelude to something extremely painful. _This_ kiss was not like that. It was loving, and even though it was strong and powerful, it was not like those kisses in her nightmares. She could feel the pure love radiating off of Devin. A foreign desire that she had never before felt was roused within her.

His kisses trailed their way down her jaw, something that should have made her nervous. However, instead of the biting and rough mouthes of her torturers, she felt the gentle and delicate mouth of her husband.

When his hands came to her breasts, he felt her stiffen. He pulled back, afraid that he had reached her limit, but she simply frowned.

"Why are you stopping?" she growled, pulling him back on her. He grinned.

Devin went slowly, the whole time prepared to stop at a moment's notice. He expected to hit a wall, a boundary, her limit, but nothing ever came. He never had to stop.

The feeling of him within her was something she expected to terrify her. And, for a minute, it did. The feeling was one that she had not felt in about fifteen years, and if anything today would trigger a flashback, it should have been that. But there was one key element that set tonight apart from those horrid days in her childhood. Pain. There was no pain, only pleasure, and Selina soon forgot her worries.

…

Her naked body curled up against his, her head tucked into his chest. Neither of them said anything for quite a while. In the end, it was Devin who broke the silence.

"You did it," he told her, "I am so proud of you. I never expected this to happen, I only expected a little bit of kissing."

Selina smiled. "Believe me, I am as stunned as you are. I can not believe it! And _I _did not do it._ We_ did it, Devin. We were in it together, just like we will be for the rest of our lives."

He placed a loving kiss on the top of her head. "You are amazing. I am the luckiest in the world," he told her.

"You are even more amazing. I know it is not easy to love me, but you do it anyway. You've helped me through this milestone and I am sure you will help me through many more. We will go through them together," she proclaimed.

"Yes, we will. And just so you know, it is very easy to love you. I can't imagine ever loving someone else as much as I love you, my beautiful wife," he told her. She blushed, smiling sheepishly up at him. "And I hope that I will always be able to make you blush like that."

"I hope so, too."

A/N: So here it is! My awkward second attempt at writing a sex scene. I hope that you enjoyed it and it didn't seem too rushed. Sorry for not writing the wedding, but those tend to be pretty boring. This story is not over yet, but we will probably skip a couple years for the next chapter.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter of Innocence Corrupted! I appreciate it:) Please review!


End file.
